Wallace-sama and Grommit-chan go to the moon
by Lentoin
Summary: Wallace has to avenge his father's death. The crackers are forgotten. The ship is about to lauch. What will they do?


"The crackers!" ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬exclaimed Wallace, staring deep in to Gromit's eyes. "We forgot..the crackers.." he whispered breathlessly. "Wallace-Sama…" gasped Gromit. They exchanged a deep look, passing the frustration and futility between their eyes. Then Wallace stared with resolve at Grommit. "I can do it, there is time" he profused, his lips trembling. "No Wallace-Sama! The rocket will leave in less than a minute!" They both glanced up at the shining orange machine. It stood with intimidating size, spewing steam and shuddering as it warmed up to launch. "I…I can do it." Wallace stared with conviction at Grommit "I can retrieve the crackers. We must get the crackers to the moon, to avenge Father's death" "Wallace-Sama" sighed Grommit. He knew Wallace too well to think he would leave something unfinished left unfinished. The moonlight shone lightily through the round window in the ceiling. Suddenly, Wallace turned, drew his katana and dashed for the kitchen. Grommit's eyes shone with gleaming admiration for his friend. He can do it.. He thought. I know he can.. Time was running out. The kitchen was not far, but still he ran with all the strength he could muster. Along the walls and ceiling Wallace dashed, his steely eyes focusing only on that door. I will make it.. He thought. I cannot disappoint Grommit and betray my family's wishes.. With a fell swipe of his sword, the door was cut in two. Feet first he dove through the door, smashing it and landing in front of the cupboards. Just 30 seconds left.. With speed greater than a ninja, strength stronger than a kaiju, he snatched the packets of crackers from the shelves. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Time is running out.. I cannot disappoint Grommit-Chan. As he reached for the cupboard, he cursed his yaoi hands. They were hereditary, passed down from his mother, and made it difficult to open the cupboard door. He preserved, and smashed open the door, grabbing at all the crackers he could hold. His arms were full, the crackers were rechieved. But this was not the end of his quest. He must return to the spaceship before time ran out, to get to the moon and collect the cheese for his family. They have been cheese quenched for years, not a single cheese sandwich had passed the lips of his clan for generations. And soon, because of this dreadful fact, his clan would die out. I must do this..for my family…for my honour! .This gave him the boost he needed, and with that he became super saiyan, leaping through the broken door and pounding like a lioness through the corridor. Grommit-chan… he whispered, his heart pounding, his liver bouncing, and his pancreas sitting with contempt at his actions. Grommit sat, obedient as he was, sweating with anticipation as the timer clicked. Wallace was everything to him, he believed in him, but could he do this? Especially with his past, he knew how it affected Wallace. His father. The fire at the family home. That damn milk allergy. There was but 10 seconds left until the rocket left, flying off to the moon on it's own. He stared with resolute eyes at the door. But, I believe in him. My Wallace-Sama… . At once, splinters of wood hurtled towards him. His huge watery eyes blinked and stared in to the light, to see Wallace standing there, one hand proudly on his hip, and the other cradling a horde of crackers. "You did it, Wallace-Sama!" "You doubted me?". They exchanged meaningful glances. But before he could say anything, Wallace declared "Quick, in to the rocket! We have less than half a second left!". He grabbed Grommit firmly, grasping tightly as he lept towards the rocket. He could see the doors closing as he leaned forwards. Not today… He whispered to himself. I will avenge my father's death, I will get the cheese, and the world will be saved… Grommit closed his eyes. And opened them again. And closed them. And opened them. Then he blinked. They were inside the rocket! The closest of calls and they had made it. Grommit looked up to Wallace with admiration is his shining, anime eyes. Grommit-Sama, you did it!" Wallace looked down at the dog with steely cold eyes. "Yes…But the fight is not over. Next, we must face, as you know.." "The Clangers" 


End file.
